Davis The Chosen Rider
by PennState101
Summary: The gang are about to take a cool vacation in the digital world, but they actually stumble in the most dangerous adventure in their life. Diakari [Changed title]
1. Chapter 1

_Teaser trailer_

**Some people would run  
**"Good luck you guys ,but someone called me..hehe. Um bye."T.K said cowardly before running.  
"Wait just one second." a new girl from last year said to him grabbing his collar.

**Some people will cry.  
**Davis ran right towards a trap which sent him flying.  
"Davis!" Kari exclaimed tears running down her face.  
**Others will fight for what they believe is right.  
**"Are you tired yet." said a man in dark coverings.  
"You...wish." Davis said struggling to stand up.

**Digimon the movie with an all new plot!  
**"What century have we crossed to!" the new girl said.

**Staring**  
Kari  
Davis  
T.K  
Tai  
Yolie  
Cody  
Sora  
Matt  
and the new girl, Kristen.

**Digimon the chosen Rider  
**Coming soon.

"You have got to be kidding me." the new girl said.

**The fight for life is on.**


	2. School's out

Ch 2 School's out!

"Ok class. I...will miss you... a lot." Their teacher was saying and crying at the same time even though her class was counting down till school ended.

"Um... excuse me for interrupting this moment but.." Kristen said pointing to the clock.

Ok. Before we go on Kristen is the new girl from last year. She became great friends with the digi destions even though she isn't one. She knows about the digital world of course so she goes with the gang in it to help them in a way. She is also very smart. Any ways back to the story.

"Oh, of course." Their teacher said.

"5..4..3..2..1..dingding!" the class exclaimed.

Suddenly all of the class started ripping papers and packing their stuff.

"Yeah!" Davis yelled

"In a strange way.. I'm going to miss school... Oh well!" Ken said.

Walking out of school the gang met up.

"I can't believe school is actually over!" Kari yelled.

"I know I can't wait to find out what surprise your brother, Tai, and his friends are keeping from us." Kristen exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my brother is inviting everyone to our house this evening to tell everyone." Kari replied.

"We are so there." Davis said.

Later that evening...

"Kari is everyone here?" Tai asked.

"No, we are missing-" Kari was cut off by Davis bursting though the door.

"Sorry I'm late." he said

"Yeah everyones we now." Kari continued nodding her head.

"Ok you guys we are going to an island onthe digital world for vacation.

"Alright!" everyone yelled.

"I'm packing right away." Davis said.

"But you guys have to be here ten o clock in the morning ok." Sora said.

"What about our parents." TK asked.

"We told them you were going to Bermuda with us" Matt said.

"Good idea." Yolie said.

"Hey Kristen aren't you going to pack?" TK asked.

"Already did." she replied.

The gang left to their houses to pack.


	3. Let's go!

Ch 3 Lets go!

"Are we ready yet?" Kristen asked.

"No, we are waiting for Tai." Kari said.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Tai said coming in the lab.

"Hey Tai" Davis said.

"Hey Tai, ihave a question to ask. You know how there are evil digimon around." Kristen began.

"Yeah." Tai replied.

"Well, maybe this isn't the safest vacation. I mean think back when we were almost killed." Kristen said.

**The gang's flash backs**

"Run! Tai I thought you said this was going to be safe." Kristen said while they were all running from a lot of tiny little vicious digimon.

other flash back.

"Tai! I can't believe I trusted you...again!" Kristen yelled again the whole gang swimming from shark like digimon.

"This wasn't my fault!" Tai replied.

Then the whole gang glared at him.

**End of Flashbacks.**

" Oh come on, this time it's going to be safe, there are no more evil digimon." Tai said.

"Rrrrright." Kristen said.

"Oh guys don't forget me" Izzy said.

"I thought you said you wern't coming." Tai said.

"Well I ended up coming." Izzy replied.

"Anyway can we go?" Kristen asked.

"Fine." Tai replied.

Everyone held up there digi devices and went in the computer. How Kristen got in was with T.K..

"Um...Tai!" Kristen yeld.


	4. Not a digi egg

Ch 4 Not a digimon egg!

"Um...Tai!" Kristen yeld.

"What!" Tai said "Oh my gosh."

"Is this even the digital world?" Davis asked.

"It is but..." Izzy stopped examining the surrounding.

"But..." Davis said.

"But in the past." Izzy said.

"How did we end up in the past." Kari asked.

"It's because of a spell by an evil digimon, Tai!" Kristen said.

"Oh like this is my fault." Tai barked.

"Well if you would have doubled checked..." Kristen replied.

"Here we go again." Davis said and the whole gang sweatdropped.

"Izzy, tell Kristen she's wrong." Tai said.

"Actually, Kristen is right." Izzy replied.

"Heh?" Tai said confused.

"Ha!" Kristen said

"We are in the past because of some spell by a spell by a digimon, and-" Izzy was cut off by Kari.

"Where is Davis?" she asked.

"Good question." Cody said.

Meanwhile...

Davis was exploring the forest for some reason. "Davis..." said somthing in his mind. "What's that?" he asked himself. He came to a clearing where an extremly smooth stone lay. It was blue,orange, and red swirled. "What's that?" he asked himself again. He came out of the forest and found the gang.

"Hey guys there's Davis!" exclaimed Kari running up to him, the whole gang followed.

"Kari is acting stranger towards Davis these days." Kristen said to Yolie.

"I know, remember that time when he asked to sit with her for lunch ,like he always does, she blushed." Yolie said.

"Yeah, I do." Kristen replied.

"Where were you?" asked Kari with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I was in the woods when I found this stone." Davis replied.

"Let me see." Kristen said "It looks like some wierd digi egg."av

"That's no digi egg." Izzy said putting it on his scanner that cme with his laptop. "My laptop doesn't have any data on it."

"I think it's better if we don't keep it." Sora said.

"Yeah, just leave it." Tai said.

Davis pretended to set it down, but slipped it in his pocket.

"Hello humans." said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see a digimon.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm starmon."

"Wait a second. Aren't starmons supossed to live in space?" Izzy and Kristen said.

"Yes, but somthing has happened." replied Starmon. "Come, let me take you to meet the rest of us."

They followed Starmon to a huge cave behinda water fall.

"Password" said a guarding Starmon.

Starmon whispered it to his hear.

Ok freeze. we are 'bout to see quite a few starmon so they are all going to have numbers like the one they met is one, and the other is two. Ok. Unfreeze.

"Enter" replied Starmon 2.

"Follow me." said Starmon 1

They entered the doors and only to find a huge city in the mountian. The city was magnificent. It had pillars made of pure marble and gates of pure gold. There were tons of starmon and other things that didn't look like digimon at all.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kristen said in amazement.

"This is my house." said Starmon 1.

It was a little house made of marble with a roof made of silver.

* * *

Ok guys I hope you like the story please R&R


	5. History lesson

Ch 5 History lesson

"Come in, come in." Starmon 1insisted.

"Look here, is this the digimon world?" Kristen asked getting to the point.

Stamon 1 sighed, "Yes, but merely a shadow of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai, "I camea week ago and it wasn't like this."

"Well, two days ago a black figure wondered around our forests picking up things from the ground. We didn't know what it was picking up, but we know it was colorful and shiny as if it were polished. One day when I was walking around with my friends on the moon, something very powerful pulled us into the world, but that has never happened in1,000 years. Suddenly, a black cloud covered the world and a huge figure bigger than the other one came up and cast a spell on the world. Then everything turned to the past and now we are ruled by the evil King Galobortix. He is after some eggs to breed whatever is in it to become the most powerful king in the world." Starmon said.

"But what's in the egg?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, but it's a creature that was only thought to be a myth." Starmon replied. "The digtal world didn't only used to be home to digimon, itused to be home to humans, elfs, and dwarfs. We are in a secret cave. This is like sanctuary to us. Princess Rachel is keeping us safe here. We didn't have anyone to rule us ,so we voted and that's how Rachel came to power." Starmon finished.

"Excuse me, but Davis found some stone in the forest and it looks like an egg." Kristen said.

"Really?" Starmon said.

Davis took the stone out of his pocket.

"Here." Davis said handing him the stone.

"I thought we told him to keep that in the forest." Kristen whispered to Kari.

"Hmm." Starmon began to study it. He gasped "This is it!"

"This is heh?" Kristen said confused.

"This is it, the last egg that the king is looking for!" Starmon yelled "But what's in it."

"Gee... I don't know!" Kristen said "That's what we asked you!"

"You must take this to the princess. She knows everything about what the king is looking for and how we can stop him." Starmon said.

"Great, where is she?" Sora asked.

"I'll take you to her, come on." Starmon said getting out of the house.


	6. Royal company

Ch 6 Royal company

Starmon hurried to the guards.

"We have a great discovery!" Starmon yelled "We must speak to the princess immediently."

Starmon showed them the egg.

"Oh, this way." the guards said.

They entered the doors to the throne room.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome." said Princess Rachel.

Ok. Lets back up a bit. Princess Rachel has brunette color hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a light blue dress with silk edges. Anyway back to the story.

"Princess," Starmon began "These are digidestions and one found-"

"I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rachel and-"

"Are you human?" Kristen asked "Because we thought only digimon live here."

"Yes, but in the past there used to be all sorts of creatures here. Anyway Starmon continue." Rachel said.

"Ah yes, this one." Starmon said pointing to Davis, "found an egg in the forest, the last egg Galobortix is after."

"What!" she replied "Let me see."

Davis brought it up to her, she saw that it was orange, red, and blue.

"Hmm." Rachel studied it. "That is the last egg alright."

"Excuse me your majesty, but do you know what it is?" Tai asked.

"No, I don't know what's in it, but I do know the legend.These eggs hatch whenever they see the person they want to serve, these people are known as chosen ones." replied Rachel

"So your saying the egg knows when the right person comes along?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. It could stay in there for centuries until the chosen one comes along. Anyway, Starmon take them to the impirial suites." she demanded.

"Of course." he replied.

They travel up the mountian (they had stairs) to the rooms. The room pillars and the floor were made of marble like the entrance and the candle holders were made of crystal. The table was made of diamond and the balcony had a view of the whole city (which part was open not all in a cave). There were five suites Tai and Matt had a room, Sora and Kristen had a room, Kari and Yolie had a room, Cody and Izzy, and Davis and T.K.


	7. Hatched

Ch 7 It's Hatching!

Later that night tha gang unpacked there stuff.

**In Davis and T.K.'s room.**

"Goodnight Davis, I'm gonna hit the hay." Tk said yawning.

"Ok. I'm going to too." Davis replied.

**In Kristen and Sora's room.**

"Hey Sora what do you think is in that egg?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something ugly." she replied.

**In Kari and Yolie's room.**

"Hey Kari," Yolie said.

"Yeah." Kari replied.

"Do you like anyone?" Yolie asked. Kristen and her planned to get the answer.

"Uhm" Kari started blushing.

"Does he have brown hair?"

"Um."

"Kari, lets play a game, I say something and you say the first thing that comes to mind." Yolie said.

"Ok." Kari, replied.

"Sport"

"soccer."

"crest."

"courage"

"head gear."

"goggles."

"Um Kari, do you have any idea who you just descrided?" Yolie asked.

"Um no." Kari lied.

"Davis, you dope D-A-V-I-S, DAVIS!" Yolie shouted.

"What is it." Davis said behind their door.

"Nothing..He...He." Yolie said. "Anyway, Kari, you have something for himdon't you."

"That's not true...Ok maybe a little." Kari said.

"What made get so intrested all of a sudden?" Yolie asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I guess I didn't realize how nice he was 'till now." Kari said.

**Back to Davis and TK's room.**

Davis and T.K.were fast asleep, but Davis woke up to sound.

"Who's there?" he yawned.

Then he heard something crash on the floor. He saw the egg lying on the floor cracked.

"Oh my gosh it can't be-" Davis was interrupted by a noise comming from the egg.

Suddenly the egg cracked open.


	8. Lightning

Ch 8 Lightning

"Oh my gosh!" Davis whispered to himself. "A Dragon!"

The baby dragon was only 5in. tall and 10 in long. It was red with orange wrings. Its scales were shiny in the moonlight. Itwas around twelve o' clock and the dragon seemed to be hungry Davis thought because it had been searching for something. Davis went into his bookbag and pulled out some beef jerky. He cut it with his pocket knife into little squares and then gave it to the dragon. The dragon tried to fly to it but couldn't because his wrings were so small. The wrings were only about 6in wide each, but not enough to lift itself. Davis reached to touch its red, shiny scales, but once he touched it, he yelped and shot back with pain. He didn't know what just happened, but he could feel the pain coursing through his vains. It was amazing that T.K. didn't wake up when he yelped. It was two hours till he came back to his senses.

He still couldn't believe or figure out what happened. The dragon had eaten the rest of the beef jerky and fell asleep right by Davis. It woke up when Davis came back to reality. It yawned again and got up. Davis managed to get up and sit onhis bed. The dragon wanted to get up on the bed with him, but it was to high for it. Davis hesitated to touch it again, but something inside him was saying it was Ok. He bent down to pick it up and then he picked it up and nothing happened. He sighed in relief and place it on the bed. The dragon ran to his pillow with incredible speed and laid down on it. 'Wow' Davis thought to himself. He pushed that pillow a little to the side, so he could put his extra pillow next to it. He thought about what he should name it. He lifted it up and saw it was a boy. He set it back on the pillow.

"I'm gonna name you...Lightning." Davis said satisfied.

In the morning, Davis was the first to get up. He wandered if he should tell his friends, he agreed not to tell them yet which means he had to hide Lightning from T.K. for now. Davis realized that there were two gigantic closets, one for him and one for T.K.. He opened one of the closets and he saw that it was bigger than he thought. It wasalmost asbig as their room. Anyway, he put his stuff in it and he set a little bed for Lightning. The bed was made of some sheets that he found in the closet. He then realized that TK had a basket in his closet, but he had no idea why. He took the basket and put the sheets he found in it. he put the basket in the front corner of the closet.

"There." he said to himself. "Hey Lightning come here."

The dragon came running again.

"Stay he in your bed while I get you some meat in the kitchen." Davis said.

Davis closed the door to the closet and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Davis." Kari said.

"Hey." he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting something to eat." He said.

"Hey Davis." Kristen said coming in.

"Bye guys." Davis said running out the door.

"Did Davisjust run outwithapound of raw meat with him?" Kristen said.

"I guess." Kari replied.

"Hmm. Something fishy is going on and I'm gonna find out what it is." Kristen said with an evil laugh.

"You do that." Kari said a little disturbed.


	9. A couple hours with Kristen

Ch 9 A couple hours with Kristen.

"Do you know where Davis' room is?" Kristen asked.

"Isn't it by yours?" Kari replied.

"Right." said Kristen. "You wanna come see what he's up to?"

"Na."

"Party pooper."

Kristen ran out the kitchen and headed to Davis' room. She took the wrong door and there was a parade going on, because she went outside. One of the floats hit her she fell down and stayed down 'till it passed. Once it did she stood up, butthen another came and knocked her down and she waited for it to pass and once it did she ran back inside where Kari was drinking milk. She laughed when Kristen came in all bruised.

"Don't ask." Kristen said.

"Alright, oh and the dorms are that way." Kari replied laughing.

"Thanks."

She went though the right door but there were some guards and she ran into their shields. They both gasped.

"She looks like she has mental problems." one of the guardssaid

"We should take her to the Princess." The other said.

They both grabbed hold of Kristen and lend her to the princess. Kristen didn't really come back to reality yet. They took her to the room the princess was in.

"Need something?" Princess Rachel said.

"This girl is mentally ill." one of the guards said.

"Lets see 'bout that. You girl what is the answer to 2+2?" Rachel asked.

Kristen wasn't back to reality so she said "44"

"My gosh! We need to teach her basic things quick! I must care for my people." Rachel said.

Then Kristen snapped backto reality and immediently knew what was going on and tried to break free.

"Don't worry child, we will teach you things." Rachel said.

They tied her to a chair and the princess held up flash cards. She held one and said "What is this."

Kristen sighed and said "Apple, now can I go."

"It's not Apple now can I go, it's Apple."

Kristen just sat with her mouth open astonished on how picky the princess was.

After 30 minutes the princess felt ready to let her go. Kristen continued to Davis' room, but there some obsticles like running away from a pack of rats, jumping over secret doors, going though a maze and crossing streets without getting hit by a float, but she finally made it. She burst though the door.

"What...are...you... up... to." Kristen said breathing hard.

"What happened to you?" Davis asked.

"It's a long story."


	10. Oh great!

Ch 10 Oh No!

Meanwhile Kristen's 'fortunate' path to Davis, Davis was rethinking of his dragon's name. Again, the dragon had not to bright more like dark, redscales and orange wrings (you'll see were the blue comes in the story hehe, oh right continue). It was the coolest thing Davis has ever seen.

"Hmmmm, it doesn't seem to fit the name lightning because it's not yellow for one thing and it doesn't run all that fast, but stillfast." Davis said to himself. "Maybe...I got it Flame! It's red and orange which is like fire! Oh who's brilliant!"

Knock knock.

"Oh no T.K.!" Davis said.

He picked up Flame and put him in his bed then closed the door.

"Who is it." Davis said.

"It's me Kari."

"Oh sorry I thought it was T.K., uhh...come in." Davis said.

Kari came in.

"Kristen is looking for you, she seems to be lost I guess." Kari said (Kari, you have no idea..carry on).

"Oh great." Davis said as the Flame was scatching the door.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"What's that noise?"

"Nevermind the noise hehe."

"Diasuke are you hiding something?"

"Uh... what'sto hide?" Davis replied.

"Open the closet." Kari said.

"Why?"

"Because something is in it."

"Your wrong you know."

"Daisuke, open the closet!"

Suddenly Kristen came in.

"What's going on." Kristen said.

* * *

wildcats6: Who ever likes the story say I.

Kristen: I, but why did you do so many evil things to me? I AM NOT MENTALLY ILL!

wildcats6: Settle down just a bit. T-There's a v-very good explimation for this.

Kristen: I'm waiting.

wildcats6: Um... If... you liked Kristen's act please review and say so, but not only for my sake but for... well its just fun to so until next chapter.

Kristen: If you don't get at least 2 or 3 reviews about me I'll... leave it as a surprise.

wildcats6: G-Grrreat. Anyway next time we'll count the reviews and interview the Princess stay tuned.


	11. I'm still here

Ch 11 I'm still here.

"O.K. Daisuke what's going on!" Kari and Kristen yelled.

"Ok ok, I'll tell." Davis said "Flame, come out and meet my friends."

But Flame was to shy. Davis bent down to pick him up.

"Come here." Davis said picking up the dragon.

Kari and Kristen gasped.

"I-Is t-that w-what was in the e-egg." Kari said.

"Yup." Davis nodded

"Wow. Everyone get in here!" Kristen yelled.

Everyone did.

"What is it Kristen?" T.K. asked sounding alittle bit worried.

"Oh my gosh!" Tai, Sora, and Izzy exclaimed.

"It's a dragon." Matt said.

"duu." everyone said.

"His name is Fla-" Davis was cut off.

"We have to tell the princess. But why did Dvais get the dragon, I thought maybe T.K. or someone more intelligent." Kristen said then everyone ran off.

"Oh, I tell you the name later." Davis called with a hint of sadnes in his voice.

Nightfall came and Davis was on the roof with his red, electric guitar. He started playing a toon. Kari heard and went up there to watch (more like spy) on him. (This is the song from Treasure Planet)

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be. _

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

'Wow, he plays and singsvery well' Kari thought as she was 'watching'him.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am _

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

* * *

wildcats6: We are here with the princess who seems like SHE IS NOT LISTENING! 

Princess Rachel: Oh sorry, hehe.

wildcats6: So how do you like being in my story.

Princess Rachel: Umm, It's alot of fun because I'm the princess, but even though I get everything I want deep down I'm a good person. Hey! What are you doing that doesn't go there.Where's my pina colada! Can't anybody do anything right around here!

wildcats6: Then that good person thing must be way, way down.

Princess Rachel: What was that.

wildcats6: Nothing. Anyway next chapter I'll get back to Kristen. And thank you for letting us interview you.

Princess Rachel: I'm always happy to share my beatiful, smart, athletic, energetic, petty, did I mention pretty, smart, loving-

wildcats6:Ok,Ok I get it. Anyway 'till next time

Princess Rachel: Remeber me ok it's Princess Rachel.

wildcats6: OK BYE RACHEL! and bye to you guys.


	12. The Rings

Ch 12 The Rings

Early the next morning Davis and Flame got up to play some fetch. Flame could finally flyand onlyone weeks went by and Flamewas up to Davis' knees! The princess found outabout Flameand set up a training area, but to them and especially Flame it was a playing area. Flame and Davis had some bond that no one could break. Today the whole gang was there to see how Flame improve.

"O.K. Flame show them your first trick." Davis cried.

The dragon nodded and then four rings came up. Each ring got smaller and each had a surpise.

"Go!" Davis yelled.

"There he goes through the first ring." Kristen said trying to imitate an announcer "Oh and the ring suddenly caught fire, but that dragon passed it with ease. Here comes the second ring. Oh my gosh! The whole ring is frozen. If Flame can't do anything he will run into the ice. Oh but just in time he used some fire breath! Who knew the dragon could do that! Here comes the third ring. Whoa! There are knives surrounding all of the sides...Oh, but Flame managed to get through without a scratch. Now for the fourth ring. The ring seems to have a solid wall of rock."

"Cut it out!" the gang shouted to Kristen.

"Fine, you guys are so grumpy." Kristen replied.

Just approching the ring Flame suddenly starts spining and a huge gust of wind surrounds him, but then the gust of wind turns to fire and Flame breaks though the rock with no problem.

"Wow that was amazing!" Kari yelled.

"Thanks we worked pretty hard on the last trick." Davis said.

"Very good." saidPrincess Rachel. "Now how's your training coming along?"

"Uhh... my training?" Davis asked.

"Yes your training, you were suposed to train to with a sword, because if you can't fight it's hopless." Rachel said "Well we do have a trainer, Wilmer! While he is on his way I want you to have this."

She handed Davis a sword with a sparkling red-orange handle with blue and all sorts of gems. The blade was pure steel and it was very shiny and long.

"Ah, Wilmer is here." the princess said.

He seemed to be a half-ling, well, an old half-ling who had a gray beard that hung like an upside dow triangle. He had four wrinkles on his head and looked grouchy but wasn't.

"Hello."Wilmer said "Is this the ward I'm training?"

"Yes, please start today." the princess

"Ok." Wilmer said.


	13. Sword Fighting part1: Defense

Ch 13 Sword Frighting Part 1: Defense

"He is going to die." Kristen said

"You don't know that." T.K. said.

"Uhm, has Davis here ever battled with a sword, most likely hold one?" Kristen said.

"He's going to die." T.K. agreed.

"Ok," Wilmer began "You must learn the basics.But befor that we must-"

"Uhm, excuse me, but if we fight with real swords won't we hurt ourselves?" Davis interrupted.

"I was getting there. The chosen one is supposed to know magic, but I don't think you do so here is how to blunt you sword. You must simply say _temerarius_. Once you say that I'll tell you what's next" Wilmer said.

"But I've never done magic in my life, and only special people get the ability to do it." Davis replied.

"But your the chosen one which is some one special." Wilmer said "Now go on."

"Ok." Davis said taking a deep breath "_Temerarius_."

Suddenly there was a sort of fire between his fingers with was blue just like his dragon's fire, but it didn't hurt him.

"Good." Wilmer said. "Now put the tow fingers which have the flames apart and take your sword and rub it with the fire."

Davis did this and thenrubbedthe blade against his hand and it didn't leave a mark.

"So, are we ready to duel?" Wilmer asked.

"Yup." Davis replied.

"Ok, here are the basics.Wherever I step you step the opposite way. So, if I step here (left) you step... (Davis stepped to the right) good." Wilmer said. "Now if I strike with my sword down towards your head you bring it up and block it."

The next couple of hours Davis spent time learning the basics with Wilmer. Up, down, left, right. Davis now knew how to block for all and also learned a couple combo strikes.

"Good lets have a defence test, which means I strike and you block." Wilmer said.

First he striked fast and hard at the top and Davis barley managed to get his sword up in time. Davis barley managed to pass the defence test , but he did.

"Good. We will work on attack tomorrow." Wilmer said.

"Cool, ok." Davis replied.

Davis headed back to the gang.

"You actually surbived the first day, congats!" Kristen said.

"Very funny." Davis said.

"C'mon give Davis a break and lets all go to sleep." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." Davis said.

"No problem." she smiled.


	14. Attack!

Ch 14 Attack!

The next day Davis immediently went with Wilmer to train more. They set up their sword like last time.

"Ok, You don't start attacking right away, you first observe your opponent and see what he's up to." Wilmer said

"How do I do that?" Davis asked.

"Say _lurgit._" Wilmer said. "Take your stance. Begin."

"_lurgit._" Davis whispered and suddenly he saw the image of a sword swinging to the right then left the coming down

He realized that's what Wilmer is going to do and Wilmer did, but Davis blocked every one and struck Wilmer back in the leg.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you learn quickly." Wilmer said.

They practiced more and most of the time Davis blocked them all and learned tricks.

"Now the duel." Wilmer said.

They took their stances. Then they started. Wilmer swung to the right the left and started coming up super fast and the gang could barely see his sword. (The gang is watching obviously.)

Davis blocked them with ease.

"No way." Kristen said.

Davis then attacked to the right then spun around and struke at the left as fast as Wilmer, but Wilmer blocked the strikes.

This got Davis frustrated, but he kept calm. Wilmer came up diagonaly and Davis came down diagonaly at there was a loud clash.

Wilmer then started striking as fast as he could left, right, down, up, across, but Davis did the same and all you could do was hear the clashes for the dust rose up so high that it covered them.

The dust cleared and then the gang saw the swords clashed together. Davis was extremly tired.

"_Igneos!"_ Davis cried then suddenly blue fire surrounded him and then he struck his sword to the ground and a line of blue flame ran towards Wilmer who jumped out of theway just in time and the blue flame struck a rock and shattered it in a blow. The blue flames surrounding Davis died down. Kristen fainted.

"Amazing." Wilmer said.

Davis sword was still in blue flames.

"Let m-me see that sword." Wilmer said.

He struck the sword against another rock (without sending a blue line) and it shattered but not as big as the last time.

"You are truly the chosen one!" Wilmer cried "The sword became magical when you touched it. You and your dragon share powers."

Davis had no idea how he did that.

"How did...I do...that?" Davis asked.

"You have magical powers, all you need to do is control them. Go see Elizebeth... the witch. She can teach you magic and how to control it." Wilmer replied.

Davis ran back to the gang.

"Whoa Davis, you made Kristen faint, but sadly she woke up a few minutes later." Tai said.

"I heard that." Kristen snapped.

"Davis you where awsome." Kari hugged him. She let go and they both blushed.

"That was so cool." T.K. said.

"Cool, but scientifically impossible." Izzy said.

"Nothing is impossible in this world Izzy, get it through your head!" Kristen cried.

"Guys I'll meet you later I have to find Elizebeth." Davis said.

"The potion keeper?" Kristen said.

**Flash back**

Kristen stumble in while running away from the princess.

"Why hello child," some old lady said "I'm Elizebeth ,the magic keeper, need something." she hissed.

"N-no." Kristen replied scared.

"_The chosen one is here but the end is near, for a creature he has and no doubting that_, _the key is by a stone but leave or you will be pushing up daisies of your own..."_

"What is going on." Kristen said runing out the door.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh no not that creepy lady that speaks in riddles!" Kristen screamed.

"Then you know where she is?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, but...she's creepy." Kristen replied.

"Just come on." Davis said.

"Hey wait let me come too." T.K. yelled.

"Me too." Kari said.

"O.K. we'll just... stay here." the rest said.


	15. The Riddle

Ch 15 The Riddle

"Show me where Elizebeth is." Davis said grabing Kristen's arm.

"Fine." Kristen said "She lives in that tower."

"You mean the tower that looks like it'sabout to fall?" T.K. gulped.

"Yup." she replied "Well see ya later guys." Kristen said about to walk off.

"Oh no your coming too." Kari said.

"Well, then good luck _you _guys and you can just... call me...um bye." T.K. said pretty much doing the same thing as Kristen.

"Wait just a second." Kristen said grabbing him by the collar just in time "If I have to go your going too."

"Lucky me." T.K. replied sarcastcally.

"Quit messing around you guys and lets go." Davis said.

Flame is on Davis' shoulders if you where wondering.

**Inside the tower but not at the top yet.**

"They have cob webs...isn't that nice." Kristen said sarcastically.

"And those lighting bugs sure light up the place..." T.K. said.

"Phocus guys." Davis said.

"Whoa is it justme or is it getting darker?" T.K. asked.

"It's not j-just you, because it's also getting colder." Kristen replied.

"Hey Davis can you ask Flame to light up the place?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, Flame could you light up this torch?" Davis asked.

The dragon let it's blue flame out and lit the torch.

"I still think the blue flame is cool." T.K. stated

The four came across a split one going to the left and the other going to the right.

"Which way Kristen?" Davis asked.

"Um uh...the left." she replied.

They went to the left and saw a bunch of bones stacked about 7 feet high.

"Um maybe it was the right." Kristen said.

"Yeah, maybe." T.K. replied.

After thirty minutes of walking they finally came to a door Davis opened it and saw an old lady making a potion.

"Why hello." She gasped "Your the chosen one!"

"I guess you can put it that way, but Wilmer told me you could teach me magic." Davis replied.

"Oh why he did, did he now." Elizebeth croaked "Can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure." Davis replied.

"I'll come down and meet you in the kitchen so you don't have to go all the up again. You know you could have used the telephone." Elizebeth said.

"Heh?" Kristen said "You mean we didn't have to go all the way up?"

"No." she laughed. Then the gang sweatdropped.

"Well thanks anyway." Davis said as the gang started for the door.

"Be careful chosen one, for the enemy..." Elizbeth stopped

"Yes..." T.K. and Davis said.

_"Beneath the soft looks the evil burns,  
And slowly round the old wheel turns.  
The same mistake, the same old price,  
The priceless armor cast aside.  
The secret enemy is here.  
It hides in darkness fools beware!  
For day by day its power grows,  
And when at last its face shows,  
The past and present tales will meet-  
The evil circle is complete_..."

After Elizebeth said that she closed the door in front of the gang.

"Creepy." T.K. said staring at the door along with the rest of the gang.

"Way creepy." Kristen added.

* * *

Wildcats: Hope you liked this chapter and SCHOOL IS OUT I REPEAT SCHOOL IS OUT. I'll be busy, but I'll still write during the summer. HAVE A GREAT SUMMER EVERYONE! 


	16. I won't say I'm in love

Ch 16 I won't say I'm in love

"See what I mean! She's so creepy, and she speaks in riddles." Kristen yelled.

"She doesn't speak in riddles, she speaks in rhymes." T.K. stated.

"Whatever, all we need to do now is go down." Davis said.

"She had a telephone Davis, a telephone!" Kristen said changing the subject.

"Hey it's not my fault telephones were in the past." Davis said.

"Why didn't you ask Wilmer how to reach her without climbing 1,253,473 stairs!" Kristen yelled.

" 'cause it never occured to me." Davis barked.

"Guys quit fighting!" Kari said.

Then they stopped.

"Thank you." She sighed.

Back down the tower Kari and Davis where talking alone not knowing Kristen was watching

"So Davis, how do you plan to beat the secret enemy?" she asked.

"Dunno, training I guess." he replied.

"But what if, well, you lose?" Kari stumbled.

Davis paused. "I...don't know. Why do you ask."

"Um uh I don't know just wondering I guess." Kari started to blush.

"Hey Kari." Davis started.

"Yes." she said hoping he was going to say what she thought he was going to say (Confusing huh?).

They were interrupted by Davis' dragon and Ken coming up.

"Davis that creepy magic lady is looking for you." Ken said.

"Oh, ok um Kari I'd better get going." he said "I'll see you around." He said leaving.

Then Kari glared at Ken as they left.

"Bummer, he didn't say what you wanted him to say." Kristen said by a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Actually I was spying on you." Kristen said filing her nails.

"Well...why?" Kari asked again.

"Because I know you like him and I wanted to see if you would admit it." Kristen replied.

"What! I don't like him! Your crazy!" Kari said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You love him. I don't know when it vstarted, but I know you do." Kristen said.

Kari  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Kristen  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Kari  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Kristen  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Kari  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Kristen  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Kari  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Kristen  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Kari  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Kristen  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Kari  
Ohhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love.


	17. The Strange Fog

Ch The strange fog

It was foggy and damp as Ken and Davis ran out of the courtyard to see Elizebeth, the potion keeper.

'Where did this fog come from, well, it can't possibly get any worse.' Davis thought then it started raining. 'Me and my stupid thoughts.' The rain wasn't normal rain for when it hit the gound it turned to ice, and to make things worse the fog became so thick that Davis couldn't see the castle or Ken.

"Ken!..." no answer. "Ken!"

"Davis!" Ken replied "I can't see anything!"

"Neither can I." The rain became harder which made parts of Ken and Davis'skin and hair frozen.

"What do we do Davis! If we don't do anything now we'll die!"

"I can't help you if I don't know where you are!" Davis cried.

"I'm over hear! follow the sound of my voice!" Then at last Davis found Ken.

"Now what!" Ken cried.

Davis started to whistle.

"How on earth is whistling going to help us!"

"You'll see!"

Now almost all of Ken and Davis' hair and clothes were frozen.Suddenly Davis' dragon appears and stops by Davis. The Dragon was now taller than Davis, because...

**Flashback**

About to go back down the stairs of the tower Elizebeth lived in Davis found a potion. It was labled Dragon Growth. After they came down Davis gave this potion to his Dragon which made it like five feet taller!

"Cool." Davis said.

**End of Flashback**

"Hop on!" Davis cried. Davis and Ken got on and amazingly the Dragon managed to carry both of them.

The Dragon twirled and did all sorts of stunts, that didn't agree with Ken's stomach to avoid the rain.

"Davis please tell your dragon to stop with the stunts?"

"Hold on we're almost there."

Suddenly, a piece of ice hit Davis and hisworld went black.

* * *

wildcats6: Hey guys I'm back from vacation hoped you liked this chapter. I'm now here with Davis, Kristen, and Kari to talk a little about the next chapter. So what's the summary for the next chapter.

Kari: Davis learns how to handle magic andlearns more ancient words, He also learns how to ride his dragon properly.

wildcats6: I see and guys I'm gonna give it away right now that there is going to be **a second Chosen** **Rider** story after this, Kristen and Davis can tell you a little about it.

Davis: It's sadly not about me, but there are different characters.

Kristen: It's actually going to be with the Frontier characters, Takuya, Zoey, Tommy. J.P., Kouichi, Kouji, and a new character kind of that represents me her name is Christi who is also going to play match maker.

Davis: Don't get us wrong we're still going to be at the end, but it's mainly about Takuya.

wildcats6: There you have it the new chapter and new story. Well, see ya next time for a sneak peak of the next story. Bye.


	18. Magic lessons

Ch 18 Magic Lessons

Davis looked around him and he seemed to be in a bed with T.K. and Kristen on the side of him.

"Where am I?" Davis asked.

"You're in a bed." Kristen stated "What on earth did you think you were doing! Riding in a storm with fog. There are peanuts smarter than you. Man, were you lucky that Elizebeth found you."

"Wha." Davis replied.

"You hit your head pretty hard there." T.K. said.

"Elizebeth will come in about ten minutes so get ready."

"The last thing you need is Elizebeth nagging you."

"We gotta run." Kristen said and they both went out the door.

Davis looked out his window and saw it was still raining.

"That's strange the rain isn't turning to ice." Davis stuck his hand out and immediently the rain turned to ice when it hit the ground and his hand. "This is no storm." he said taking back his hand. "It's a spell to get me, and everytime I'm out the rain turns to ice. Wow, I actually understood something, but who would want to kill me?"

"The secret enemy." Elizebeth said coming in. "Are ready for your magic lesson?"

"Sure."

"Ok but what do you know so far?" she asked.

"Um. Nothing." Davis replied sheepishly.

"We've got alot to do. Oh and call me Ellie."

"Well what do we do first?"

"We learn attack, then defense."

(I'm going to leave it a surprise what he learned so let's see how the others are doing.)

**Izzy's room**

"This storm came out of no where." Kristen said.

"I know, It's as if it were some curse." T.K. added.

Kari was staring out the window only hearing the rain beating against the ground.

"Kari, your awfully quiet are you ok?" Tai asked.

"Something bad is going to happen I can feel it." she replied.

"What?" Sora cried.

"I think she's right." Kristen said.

"This storm is pretty unusual." Izzy said scanning something on his computer.

The power then went out.

"Something is really not right." Kristen stated.

**Back in Davis' room**

"You did very well. You can obviously pick up things very easily. This power outage is the enemy's doing. Beware for he comes soon." Ellie said starting for the door.

"Wait! What do you mean about the secret enemy. What's his name? Tell me his name!" Davis demanded.

"The secret enemy is named Sebartca. Beware he craves to destroy you and the women you love."

"Kari."

Davis got up and started running to Izzy's room.

**Important Information**

**wildcats6:** **If you haven't learned about the second story then learn! We will be talking about it next chapter as a special so tune in.**


	19. Kidnapped

Ch 19 Kidnapped

Davis started running to Izzy's room. He wiggled the doornob, but it was locked.

"Hey! Hey!" Davis yelled.

When he heard no answer he grabbed his sword and sliced the door in half. All he could see was smoked.

"Hello."

"Davis!" Kristen yelled.

"Yeah."

"They took Kari! They took Kari!" she yelled as the smoke cleared

"I'm to late. I'm to late!" Davis cried.

Fresh tears rolled down his face.

"You can still save her." Kristen said.

"How?"

"Your dragon Davis! Flame! I'll wake up the others from the blow."

"But it's to late!"

"No! There's still hope."

Davis put his hand in a fist "You're right I have to try." Davis whistled for his dragon which came immediently.

"Come on Flame. Lets go!"

With that they took off.

"Hey I see something." And sure enough it was Kari with a black figure on a black dragon.

"Ok flame go under them and come up using you flame spinner." the dragon nodded.

Flame managed to get under them pretty quickly.

"Now."

Suddenly, the dragon started spinning and blue flames covered Davis and Flame, and then the dragon hit the black dragon right in the stomache making Kari fall off.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

Then Davis and Flame drove down and Davis managed to catch Kari.

"Davis! You came, and just in time."

"Come on lets go back to the-" he was cut off by some bump on the back of his dragon.

"Snap."

* * *

wildcats: This winter or fall there will be a second Chosen Rider story. The reason it's gonna be late is because I've got other stories to finish. Davis can tell you more info.

Davis: The next Chosen Rider story is with all the frontier characters, Takuya, Zoey, Tommy, J.P, Kouji, Kouiji (I don't think I spelled it right, but I'll learn), and a new girl Christi.

Kristen: We're gonna come in at the end, ...maybe.

wildcats: There you have it Oh, and the last chapter is next so it's been fun. See ya.


	20. The Secret Enemy

Ch 20 The Secret Enemy

Davis looked behind him to see the black dragon and his rider and as Davis approached the castle he knew just what to do. Davis looked like he was just about to crash in the wall, but then he suddenly pulled up and the rider behind him did crash in the wall.

Davis landed in the courtyard where he saw soldiers, his friends, the Queen, and Wilmer.

"Davis! Great you did it." Kristen said then seeing the Black rider coming up behind him "Uh, nevermind."

Davis then took off heading towards the rider.

"Who do you think you are!" Davis cried.

"Oh right, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sebartca, emperor of this world! And you seem to be constantly getting in the way."

Sebarcta was wearing a black cape which covered his blue body and his eyes were bright yellow. Davis got Dragon to dragon with the guy.

"So" Sebartca started picking him up by the collar "How 'bout you forfiet and leave this place alive and let me control this land in peace or you die. Well what do you say."

"Why are you telling me this, scared or something bright eyes." Davis chuckled.

"Maybe your hears don''t listen to well."

"Yeah, to bad my nose works just fine."

"Why you little."

Davis then kicked him to get away and he flew farther away from him.

"So chosen one does this mean a duel."

"You got it."

"Good."

Davis prepared his sword and then realized Sebartca wasn't pulling his out.

"Why isn't that guy pulling out his sword?" Kristen asked Wilmer.

"Because he thinks he doesn't need one because he's a..."

"A what!"

"A shade."

"A Shade!" Kristen yelled "Davis doesn't have a chance!"

"What's a shade?" Kari asked.

Izzy taking out his laptop started "A Shade is a creature thought to only exist in fantasies. Only three poeple have killed a shade, and the only way to kill a shade is by stabbing him directly in the heart!"

"Charge!" Davis yelled holding out his sword but the Sebartca and his dragon came up behind him and punch Davis in the face. Davis swung his sword but the shade kept doging. Davis coming back to his senses from the hit swung his sword and stabbed the shade in the stomach with incredible speed. Taking the bloody sword out and backing away Davis cheered as the shade howled in pain then began to chuckle.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Sebartca asked "Well, if you did your WRONG!

Davis charged for him again, but not knowing it was a trap he ran until Sebartca suddenly came under him with his dragon and charged right into Flame's stomachwhich sent Davis flying off the dragon.

"Davis!" Kari cried with warm tears coming down her face. The others felt the same because they could do absoloutley nothing.

Flame coming back to reality charged to his partner and just in time picking him up.

"Flame take me down." Davis said.

The dragon did as he were told and davis pulled out his sword and a shiel that he kept on his back.

"You know you stand no chance on a ground fight, but ok." the shade said coming down.

They both took their fighting stances.

"Lets begin." the shade said "Sedki."

And suddenly a dark ball formed around his hands and then a beam came out from the dark ball. Davis blocked part of it with his shield but it was so strong that it sent him back a couple of feet.

"Racarta!" Davis cried and a beam came out of his shield and hit the shade directly in the chest, but he didn't have one scratch on him.

"Is that the best you've got. Sedki!"

This time the beam struck Davis sending him back into a wall.

"Ahhh" Davis wailed in pain.

"Sedki!"

Again Davis tried to block it but couldn't sending him to the wall again.

"Tried yet." Sebartca smiled.

"You...wish."Davis said struggling to get up.

"I must admit you have some courage but your not going to last any longer. Sedki!"

"Ahh!"

"Your weak! You always have been."

"No.

Then Davis tried striking again but couldn't as the shade punched him in the face again. Davis' mouth and nose started to drip blood.

"You moves are pitiful. Sedki"

"No!

"Oh, and don't worry about your friends and especially that girl who I will finish up nice and slowly."

"NO!"

Suddenly Davis adn his sword and dragon started to glow blue.

"What's happening!" Sebartca cried

"I'm going to finish you off!"

"No! It's impossible!"

"Igneos!"

Suddenly Davis struck his sword aginst the ground and blue flames surrounded his and then a blue line struck the shade in the middle so fast it was almost unseeable. (Don't know if it's a word but oh well)

"Well, what do you know I can be beaten was the shades final words."

Then the blue light around Davis faded. Davis then walked up to the shade's paralyzed body on the ground, twirled his sword in his fingers then stabbed the shade in the heart and once he did the world came back to normal.

"Yes." Kristen sighed thankful that it's over.

"Alright!" Tai yelled.

"Davis you beat the shade!" Sora cried

"Thank you chosen one, thank you for restoring the peace." Queen Rachel said.

"C'mon guys I think we should head back home now." Matt said.

**Out of the Digital World**

"Ok, what is one thing you've learned on this trip Davis?" Tai asked.

"Umm, How to handle a sword."

"What about you Izzy, though you probably knew everything."

"Not quite, I've learned that Davis was actually smart enough to kill a shade."

"Hey."

"Kari you."

"Well, that Kristen can be mentally ill sometimes." With every one started laughing

"Kristen what about you?"

"Never listen to Tai."

"Hey." Everyone laughed again.

**The End** or is it?

**Somewhere in the digital world**

"No the plan failed, the master isn't going to like this when he finds out that Sebartca lost." one little beast thing says.

"If he finds out." the other said.

"If, if is good."

* * *

wildcats: Well hope you enjoyed this story andstay tuned for the second bye. R&R 

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kristen, Yolie, Cody, Kari, and Davis: See Ya!


End file.
